A Good Pet
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Adorning Naruto with cat ears and a tail won't make him a good pet for Sasuke. It will indefinitely make him something more. [sasunaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not the work of my talent.**

**Oh, I know I'm supposed to be finishing Uchiha Naruto, but this is cute, and I can't help it!**

**Just be glad. I almost gave up yaoi for Lent, but decided against it in the end. 40 days without any yaoi at all was just too scary for me to think about.**

**Enjoy now!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stared out the window of the car he was sitting in, hating the fate he was being driven to. He was to be Uchiha Sasuke's cat.

_**xxxA GOOD PETxxx**_

Life had never been easy for him. He had cat ears and a tail, which he, along with the rest of the world, supposed made him a cat. But he was a human too, at least somewhat. Only he'd been treated as a cat for all his life. And now he was to become someone's pet.

The woman had taken him from the shelter wher he'd lived for many years, saying she was getting a cat for her son. Naruto had fought tooth and nail to avoid going with her. He didn't want to be anyone's pet, least of all a boy. He remembered his struggle.

"Come along, now kitty," she had said. She was a pretty young woman, but strong.

"I'm not even a cat, dammit! Now let me go!"

"Of course you're a cat. My Sasuke is going to be very pleased with you."

And so, here he was, in her car, having relented and followed her out. He hadn't spoken with her, but she had one eye on him, the other on the road.

"I thought you should know, Naruto," she began, pausing apprehensively at his name. He had absolutely refused to have his name changed to that of an animal. "Sasuke can be a little... abusive."

"Abusive? What the hell, lady?"

"Well, not abusive, no, I shouldn't have said that. I mean, demanding."

"Demanding how?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask that you do whatever he tells you to, otherwise, he might hurt you."

"What the hell? What kind of mother gives her son a pet to torture?"

"He won't torture you! He just likes to do weird things, is all."

"What is he, a freak or something?"

"No, no, he's a very handsome young man."

Naruto didn't see how this answered his question, but he left it alone. He would just have to see how things went down. No Sasuke was going to push him around.

XXX

Naruto sat, very ill-tempered, on Sasuke's bedroom floor. He was sitting in a cat position looking at his new "master". His mother was right; he was very handsome. Black raven hair, deep onyx eyes, and a nice build. Sasuke looked down his nose at Naruto.

"You don't look like a cat."

"Well, I guess I am," Naruto said, flipping one ear.

"I've never talked to a pet before."

"We're talking, aren't we? I'm Naruto."

"Well, I think I'll call you..."

"My name's Naruto. No one is gonna change that."

"Okay, Naruto, then."

Naruto was already puzzled. Hadn't his mother said to obey Sasuke's every command or face the consequences?

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"No, why would I do that?" Sasuke asked, reaching out and rubbing Naruto under the chin. The blond really did like that, and nuzzled Sasuke's hand for more. Sasuke sat down as Naruto licked his hand and began to scratch behind the kitty's ears.

"You even have whiskers," Sasuke murmured, now petting Naruto incessantly through his hair.

Naruto reveled in the fact that he was bonding with his master, and no pain was being inflicted on him. Sasuke suddenly stood up and began to rummage in a desk drawer. He straightened up, having produced a thin blue collar with a bell attached.

Naruto grimaced as Sasuke slipped the collar around his neck, standing back to admire the effect. Naruto sighed a note of annoyance, but his nose twitched and he sniffed the air.

"Is that ramen I smell?"

"Yes, it's for you, Naruto. I don't expect you to eat cat food."

Naruto could live with a diet of nothing but ramen. He practically did that already. He smiled as Sasuke brought the bowl back to him from the kitchen, and devoured the ramen in less than a minute. Sasuke picked it up and looked out the window at the receding sunset.

"Bedtime already?" He set the bowl down on his desk, and began pulling his shirt off. He looked back at Naruto.

"I guess I don't have to worry about dressing in front of my cat," he said with a smile, taking his pants off as well. Naruto blushed in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands. Sasuke laughed.

"She doesn't have to worry about me sleeping with a boy in my room, either." he climbed into bed, patting the spot next to him. "If you were a girl, I guess we'd have trouble."

Naruto leapt lightly onto the bed, curling up next to Sasuke. He'd gotten used to sleeping in this cat position over the years. He felt awkward to be sleeping with Sasuke, but his master seemed completely unperturbed. He stroked Naruto's head with delicate fingers, waiting for his pet to fall asleep. Naruto drifted off, still feeling Sasuke's soft touch.

XXX

When he awoke, it was to see another hot bowl of ramen in a corner next to a pile of cat toys he could only assume were his. After finishing the ramen, he began batting a squeaky ball around for the hell of it, when Sasuke walked in with a towel.

"My mom says I have to give you a bath."

A bath? Naruto watched as his world came crashing down around him.

"Come on then," Sasuke said, opening a door on his wall, revealing a small white bathroom. "Bathtime, Naruto."

Naruto dashed under the bed.

"Oh, I know cats hate water, but it can't be that bad," Sasuke's voice said from above. "Come on out, now."

Head hung low, Naruto slunk out, and crawled into the bathroom. Sasuke shut the door behind them.

"Off with the clothes now," he said, turning the tap on. Naruto watched, dazed, as water streamed from the faucet in the tub. He couldn't take his clothes off in front of Sasuke, much less let himself be given a bath by him.

His thinking was cut short as Sasuke pulled at his shirt.

What could he do?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.B.C...**

**More coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs not to me, but to Sasuke. -evil smirk- Okay... -kills dream- He belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Wow... this update is long overdue.**

**I apologize for the horrible first chapter. Turns out I'm improved at writing since that, and this chapter is so much better. SasuNaru comes in now! Sorry so soon, but I had to get it going, ne?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto shook his head vehemently as Sasuke tugged at his shirt again, trying to coax him into the bath. He was completely embarrassed. He could bathe himself, but Sasuke was insisting.

"Please, Sasuke..." he begged, clasping his fingers around his master's in an effort to pull them away. Sasuke looked up curiously at him. "I... I can't let you do this."

"You're fine, Naruto... now in."

"No!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath, and forcefully pulled the shirt over Naruto's head. His hand went swiftly to Naruto's ruffled hair and ears, patting his head softly.

"I'm... not... a damn cat!" Naruto shouted, snatching his shirt back angrily. "Do you realize you're sitting with a boy in your bathroom, trying to _strip_ him?"

Sasuke smiled. "I'm trying to give my pet a bath."

"I'm not your p-"

"Shh." Sasuke brought a finger to Naruto's lips, watching as a faint blush stained his cat's cheeks. "Now come on."

He leaned forward, whispering into Naruto's ear as he slowly unzipped his pet's jeans.

"Come on... Naruto..."

His voice was silken and smooth, and Naruto was blushing furiously, he couldn't do anything to stop Sasuke's ministrations. Mesmerized, he vaguely felt his jeans sliding past his ankles and Sasuke's fingers tracing a path under his chin. He arched his neck slightly, thinking that maybe he was a bit more feline than he had realized.

He hissed when he felt Sasuke's hands at his boxers, and not even the cool voice could keep him spellbound any longer. He pulled back, his face crimson.

"All right, Sasuke, all right," he stuttered. "You can... give me a bath, but... but let _me _do this."

Sasuke sat back, his gaze never wavering from Naruto's mortified face. He watched as pathetic blue eyes met his, and he looked away for his sake. Naruto breathed in relief and undressed, hopping into the water shyly. Sasuke's glinting eyes turned back to him, a smile set on his lips.

There sat Naruto, naked to the waist, where the steaming water met his body and covered him. He was still blushing, and had started to sweat from the trapped heat in the closed bathroom. He looked so cute.

Sasuke dropped to his knees beside the tub, and Naruto recoiled against the wall slightly.

"Come here," Sasuke said, raising a hand to Naruto's face, cupping his cheek in his palm. The boy looked positively scared. Sasuke hands ran water over Naruto's chest and shoulders, pausing for a moment as they slipped over his neck. Their eyes were painfully locked, and Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"Sasuke, stop!"

Sasuke's fingers twitched on Naruto's skin.

"Stop!" Naruto cried, looking down at the water in humiliation. "I'm a human! A human!"

"You're my cat, too."

"No..." Naruto lifted his eyes to Sasuke's again. "Just stop... or get in here with me."

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widened, his fingers pressing against Naruto's throat again.

"Just... you were looking at me..." Naruto brought his hand to the one Sasuke had placed on him. "And... please kiss me..."

He leaned forward blindly, but Sasuke leaned back just out of reach.

"Naruto..."

The cat froze, his body still tensed, and he sank back down into the water. He attempted to slow his breathing, and to calm his pounding heart, but he was getting nowhere. He felt a soft touch as his chin was lifted gingerly in Sasuke's fingers.

"You're... really not a cat, are you?"

Naruto shook his head lightly, and Sasuke smiled.

"You're much more than my pet," he said, pulling Naruto's chin towards him. "You're-"

"Wait!" Naruto stopped him. "This isn't... what you think..."

Sasuke stared at him, light frustration on his delicate features.

"I just wanted... a kiss... it was the moment..." Naruto was blushing again. "You had me going."

"I thought you wanted..."

"What are we doing?" Naruto clenched his fist and seized Sasuke's shirt. He nodded.

Sasuke leaned forward, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. It didn't take either of them very long to realize that they liked it - a lot. Naruto pulled him in closer, too far, and Sasuke toppled into the water with him. Sasuke sat up, sputtering, seated directly between Naruto's legs. His hands were slipping down when he heard his mother shout.

"Sasuke! What was that?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Silly cat pulled me in!" he shouted back, looking wildly at Naruto from the corner of his eye. "I'm fine!"

"If you're in the tub, then get out now! You don't need to be getting wet! Dry Naruto off and get to bed!"

"Yes, Mother!" Sasuke replied, and when all was silent, he turned back to Naruto.

"Coming to bed?" he asked with another brief kiss. His hand pushed firmly between Naruto's legs and he smirked at Naruto's gasp. He crept out the bathroom door without a backward glance, leaving Naruto to ponder.

When had Sasuke become this way? Hadn't he just yesterday met his cat for the first time? Wasn't he sort of simple-minded? And now... now he was a clever, charming boy that was turning him on.

He climbed out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping into Sasuke's room. He watched as his master patted the spot next to him again. He blushed and made to curl up, but Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him again. Naruto turned, feeling Sasuke's tongue pressing against his lips.

He bowed his head into Sasuke's chest.

"This is wrong," he said. "Your mother got you a cat, not a... boyfriend."

"And as far as she knows, you're my cat."

Naruto looked up into those mischievious black eyes.

"Sasuke, what's gotten into you? Yesterday, you were ditzy and treating me like your pet..."

"I'll bet you're wondering about that, right?"

Naruto nodded, feeling hands working at the towel.

"I'll explain later," Sasuke said quietly, his lips reaching Naruto's sensitive neck. "Right now, I'll give you what you want."

"But..."

"You're a human," Sasuke said. "I know that."

"Not a cat?"

"Not a cat at all." His teeth nipped at Naruto's pulse, and his pet moaned.

"I don't understand..."

"Can you understand this?" Sasuke brought Naruto's hand to his growing arousal. Naruto's breath stopped. "I know you're confused, but come on... I know you want this..."

He ran his tongue down Naruto's collarbone. The blonde shivered.

"Explain... later... Sasuke?" he panted. He felt Sasuke nod. His blue eyes stared at the ceiling.

"Okay..." he said. "But... you're still my master, right?"

"Yes..." Sasuke said, an undeniable smirk in his tone. "I'll be your master..."

"I'll explain it all in the morning," he said, fingers roaming Naruto's skin.

**T.B.C...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There is more to come! I actually have the next chapter planned out! And no is not smut... at least not a lot. -giggle-**

**Maybe a little drama even!**

**Please review and wait patiently for the next chapter!**


End file.
